SongFics
by Sw33tChick
Summary: I will be doing songfics and i hope you guys enjoy them! :D


**Hey Guys! ^_^ I`m really sorry for not writing… please don't hate me or anything xD I have been pretty busy :/ I had a lot to do and I just couldn't keep up. I will be updating "My Good Old Memories Came Back to Life" I won't leave it ;) I promise. I wanted to make this one-shot to show you all how I see the shipping of Ash and Serena. I don't like her :D and I`ve said it plenty of times. It`s also going to be a songfic. I am obsessed with 2 shows, Austin & Ally and Dragons of Berk. Since Dragons of Berk doesn't have songs, the song is from Austin & Ally. It's called "Not A Love Song." ^_^ I`ll see you after the story *W* I Own Nothing! Only the story plot.**

Our heroes were walking down the forest in search for their next destination. "Are you sure were not lost?" Serena asked worriedly "I am completely sure," Clement responded confidently.

"Big brother doesn't even know how to use the map," Bonny said with a `-_-` face. Ash chuckled "I`m sure Clement knows where we are, right?" he asked

"Of course," Clement looked at his map, he face palmed himself, "I`ve been looking at the map upside-down this whole time." He laughed nervously. Serena and Bonny fell anime style "Well, while Clement figures how to use the map," Ash said "We`ll put camp here it's going to get dark soon." "That`s a great idea Ash," Serena smiled

Ash and Bonny were setting up camp while Serena and her Pokémon **(A/N: I don't even know what Pokemon she has and I don't care :D)** went out to look for some fire wood.

"Ash?" Bonny smiled "What is it," he asked while putting his sleeping bag on the floor. "Have you ever felt feelings toward a girl?" she asked snickering, she knew that Serena had feelings toward Ash and wanted to know if he had the same feelings towards her. "Yeah, I have," he looked up at the sky "Actually I do." He smiled. "Really? Do I happen to know her?" she asked smiling. Ash laughed "No, you don't know her. I traveled with her on one of my other journeys. When I was traveling through Sinnoh." He smiled

"Can you tell me more about her?" Bonny asked she wanted to know what girl had Ash`s heart. "Sure, thing. Her name is Dawn, she`s a Coordinator. She`s my best friend and I recently found out that she`s a Top Coordinator in Hoenn and in Sinnoh. It makes me really proud. I really miss her and I`m always thinking about her, ever since we parted ways in Unova." He smiled as he thought about her. It made him glad and upset at the same time thinking about her. He was upset because he fears that he`s never going to see her again. Last time he saw her she said they would meet again, he just doesn't know when that moment will be.

Bonny sighed "Well I'm glad that at least you like someone, but Serena is going to be crushed." She said "What do you mean?" he asked "She likes you, Ash. Isn`t obvious?" she asked "Well, I`m pretty dense, so no. I never thought she did." He said "Well, she really likes you," Bonny laughed

Ash thought as he ate, he never thought that Serena would like him. He didn't have feelings towards the brunette and he doesn't think that he would ever get feelings for her. Serena giggled "Ash, you got a little something on your mouth. Let me get that for you." She smiled. She pulled out a napkin and wiped the food off his mouth. "Uh, thanks." He said. Now he sees what Bonny meant, she really does like him.

That night he couldn't sleep. He thought that he should let Serena know that he`s not interested and that he just wants to be friends. He thought that writing her a song would let her down easily. He got to work on the song; Ash had taken guitar lessons when he was in Unova just to because Cilan wanted them to have an instrument to play. He didn't think it was necessary, but now he mentally thanked Cilan. He finally finished the song and thought it looked nice and it was going to sound great.

That morning Ash was going to sing his song to her and he hoped that she got the message. "Hey, Serena?" Ash asked "Yeah, what do you need?" she smiled "I know that you have feelings towards me," Ash said. Serena blushed, she had been caught. If Bonny told him, she knew she should have never told Bonny her secret. "How do you know this?" she asked nervously. "Bonny sort of told me," he chuckled "Bonny! I told you it was a secret!" Serena whined "But I thank her cause I want to let you know what I feel." he said "Do you feel the same way?" she asked hopefully "This song will let you know," he smiled nervously

**Starts to play the guitar…**

_You`re Always On My Mind _

_I Think About You All The Time _

**Stops guitar**

Um no

**Starts to play again**

_Let`s Not Talk About It _

_Drama We Can Live Without It_

_Watch A Wave If We`re Bored_

_There`s A Clock We`ll Ignore_

_Find A Wave Around It_

_Hey Girl, I can Tell There`s Something_

_Even When You Say It`s Nothing_

_When You`re Playing With Your Hair_

_Like You Just Don't Care_

_It Can Tell, You`re Bluffing_

**Stops guitar **

_Now please Don't Take This The Wrong Way_

**Starts playing again**

_I Love the things You Do_

_It`s How You Do The Things You Love _

_But It`s Not A Love Song_

_Not A Love Song_

_I Love The Way You Get Me _

_But Correct Me If I`m Wrong_

_This Is Not A Love Song_

_I Love That You Buy The Tickets (Uh-huh)_

_And You Don't Make Me Watch Your Chick Flick_

_We`ve Come So Far,_

_Being Just The Way You Are _

_If It`s Not Broke, Don't Fix It_

_I Can`t Guess The Meaning_

_When You Don`t Say How You`re Feeling _

_If You Got A Broken Heart _

_You Can Punch Me In The Arm_

_Now That`s What You Need (That`s What You Needed)_

_Don`t Take This The Wrong Way (Nope)_

_I Love The Things You Do _

_It`s How You Do The Things You Love _

_But It`s Not A Love Song_

_Not A Love Song_

_But Correct Me If I`m Wrong _

_This Is Not A Love Song _

_Not A Love Song _

_I Don't Speak Girl (Like, Hey Girl) _

_I Don't Quite Understand Manicure _

_But You`re The Only Friend I`d Take A Shower For (And I Would Really Do That For You)_

_And I Would Hold Your Bags When You Go Shopping_

_What A Guy (What A Guy, What A Guy, What A Guys)_

_What A Guy_

_I Love The Things You Do _

_It`s How You Do The Things You Love _

_The Way You Say You`d Put Me Through It _

_I Guess I Always Knew It (I Always Knew)_

_I Love The Way You Get Me_

_But Correct Me If I`m Wrong_

_This Is Not A Love Song (Not a Love Song) _

_Not A Love Song (I Know It`s Not A Love Song) _

_I Love The Things You Do _

_It`s How You Do The Things You Love_

_But It`s Not A Love Song (No, Definitely Not a Love Song) _

_Not A Love Song _

_I Love The Way You Get Me_

_But Correct Me If I`m Wrong This Is Not A Love Song (It`s Not A Love Song)_

_Not A Love Song _

_This Is Not a Love Song (It`s Not a Love Song)_

_Not A Love Song _

_This Is Not A Love Song (It`s Not A Love Song) _

_Not A Love Song _

Ash finishes the song and everyone claps (Clement, Bonny, Pikachu and Serena.) They all liked it mainly because Ash did know how to play the guitar and he has a great voice.

"Serena, I just wanted to let you know that," Ash was cut off by Bonny "That his heart belongs to another girl. He told me that this girl is really special to him." She said "Well, it`s okay if you don't feel the same way, Ash. I Get the message in the song, thanks." Serena smiled "Sure thing." He smiled back "Oh and on that one line that I said "You`re The Only Friend I`d Take A Shower For?" Ash said "Yeah, what about it?" Serena asked "Well, you`re not the only one, I'd take a shower for all my friends." He smiled. Everyone starts to laugh, packs up and leaves toward the next city.

**:D I wonder if you guys liked it. Yeah it was pretty short but hey its I tried and I think I should have done it a little bit longer and maybe it would of turned out fine xD I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know if you guys want more cause I got a few ideas for the next songfic :D**

**Review & Favorite… Please Cx**


End file.
